


Shower Secrets [coda 14x03]

by Legendary-Destiel (Legendary_Royalty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x03 Coda, 14x03 missing scene, But not explicit, Destiel One-shot, Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex, after the reunion scene in 14x03 the scar, cas is taking care of dean, deancas talk, finally reunited, michael's pervert ideas, post-possession angst, the good stuff is a little explicit tho, this is not their first time, very slight descriptions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary_Royalty/pseuds/Legendary-Destiel
Summary: Remember that gesture Dean made towards Cas in 14x03 just before he disappeared into the shower? Like"You. You're comming with me". Yes, that one. ;) This is a slightly angsty one-shot, about what Dean feels after being possessed by Michael. Happy ending guaranteed, because Cas joins him...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Michael/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Shower Secrets [coda 14x03]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bekindplsrewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekindplsrewind/gifts).



> This piece is a gift for my lovely tumblr-sister Drew, because she wanted to know so desperately why a certain drawing (you'll see it when you reach the end of the story) shows them in the shower, and not anywhere else. ;) Moreover, you are such a lovely peanut, and I always enjoy our conversations so much ! Luv ya! <3 
> 
> Important notes: This is slightly angsty and also explicit. Please read the tags. You have been warned.

_Hm?_

Dean heard a noise coming from the door. 

_Ah, good. He understood the hint._

With a silent, unremarkable _klonk_ , the door closed behind Castiel. When Dean looked over his shoulder quickly, he could only see a beige, blurred silhouette, because he was already in the shower, surrounded by the steam of the 45 degree hot water. It ran down his aching back in constant cascades.

His entire body just _hurt_. After getting rid of Michael’s disgustingly extravagant clothes, all he wanted was to wash away the memories. He couldn’t help but to remember what it felt like… the moment when he completely lost control of his own body and will. He was so powerless, so helpless, that not even his purest, deepest cry of despair came to the surface. He was drowning, slowly ceasing to exist, while falling deep and deeper into this impenetrable darkness. There was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

And then suddenly - it was over. From one second to another, he was _himself_ again. Dean didn’t know why Michael decided to leave, but he fucking did. He couldn’t care less, but now he had to deal with those memories. 

"Hey." Dean said firmly. He didn’t want to appear too weak to Cas. 

The angel remained silent, but Dean heard a rustle and knew instinctively that Cas had just taken off his trench coat.

Dean felt some flashbacks from the past few weeks that were gathering in his gut and slowly coming up his throat. He could still feel the archangel's anger and how determinedly he was pursuing his plans. He was cruel and calculating, and he _owned_ him.

The memory of all the blood Michael shed, while he had his fucking hands on the steering wheel of Dean’s body, drove him just crazy. This was blood that was on his hands now. Well, not really, but… anyway. _He_ was the one who let Michael in. He had violated all of their rules and principles and initiated this worst-case scenario. And he didn’t listen to Cas. 

"Dean..." the angel began. He was still not quite sure what Dean expected of him. Then he added, “How are you feeling?", but didn't come any closer.

Dean knew, Cas would definitely be able to sense if Michael was still there, but Dean wanted to assure him with his own words that Michael was gone.

"There is no more archangel… Of that I’m sure. But I'm... I'm..." The hunter swallowed, because he didn't really know how to explain. To distract himself from his trembling hands, he squeezed some two-in-one shower gel onto his palm and began washing his hair for the third time.

"I'm still feeling so… unclean. Somehow I can still feel him, Cas.” Dean shook his head in disgust. “Huh. Probably some perverse reverberation of the possession. Does that sound awkward? It’s like there is blood on my hands… Damn, Michael killed so many innocent people... even if they were monsters, they didn't deserve to die this way - "

“Dean, it is horrible what happened to those people, but that is not on you. Michael turned out to be a monster himself, with unpredictable plans. You cannot impose this burden on yourself.”

Dean didn’t say a word, so Cas repeated it, louder, in his rough voice: “It’s not your fault, Dean.”

_No, it was not._

Dealing with the killing and torturing was tough, but… this wasn’t everything…

…

_It was pretty much at the beginning of all that shit._

_“Oh no, you still dare to think of this filthy traitor, that poor version of an angel, even though you’re carrying the most powerful celestial being inside you now? How tremendously disappointing.”_

_Dean could hear Michael’s voice so clearly in his mind, it was terrifying._

_“But, ah, all those disgusting things you did… together. For God’s sake, have you no sense of shame, Dean Winchester? Come on… why don’t you let your inhibitions fall for me too?”_

_Dean tried to scream._

_“Hm? Yes, I think we should get to know each other a little bit better, since we will spend a lot of time together from now on.”_

_Then Dean - no - Michael laid his hand on Dean’s crotch._

_“Oh Dean… I know you think your body is adorable. You know that pride is a deadly sin, right?”_

_Dean could only watch his own hands rubbing up and down, until Michael forced him to open the zip of his pants._

…

Dean inhaled sharply and squinted, because the shampoo somehow found its way through his eyelashes. No one but him knew where the salty taste on his lips came from.

Cas took some steps toward the shower. Dean could see him from the corner of his half-closed eyes. He continued to massage his head, absolutely aware of the fact, that Cas' eyes were all over him.

 _Oh, if he would just_...

Dean wanted to forget. Right now, he didn't want to talk about that fucked-up bullshit that happened in the past weeks. He couldn't help it... he was a weak human-being who needed distraction, even if it was for just for a short moment. Maybe there would come a time when he was ready to talk about this… but not now.

His hands wandered down the sides of his neck to his chest, spreading more shower gel all over his body. _Ah_ , the water was soothingly hot. But not nearly hot enough. He hurried to prevent the gel from dripping to the floor by running his palms over his abs and his lower back. The moment his hands reached his ass, he could literally _hear_ Cas' swallowing despite the sound of water.

While Dean's own touches slowly returned to his front side, Cas put down his jacket. Dean's fingers reached the base of his cock, which had swelled steadily since Cas started talking. Oh, that voice did things to him…

Suddenly, Dean felt a cold puff, like a gentle breeze behind him, but it was gone as quickly as it had come, when Cas closed the steamed up glass door behind him.

_Finally._

Castiel embraced him from behind, shirt and tie and even pants still in place, but the angel's elegant hands were already touching Dean's chest, so tenderly that Dean wasn’t even sure at first whether the feeling was real or not.

Within seconds, his clothes were wet, but Cas didn't care. Cas never cared about anything as unimportant as clothing, when it came to satisfying Dean. If only he thought of all the ripped shirts, stained pants and crumpled ties...

 _Yes, there_ … Dean thought dazedly as Cas skilled fingers made his nipples rise.

Only now Dean realized how much he had really longed for Castiel's touch. The hunter dropped completely into Cas' arms. He leaned against him like man who lost his ability to stand on his own two feet. But he didn't need to have a steady stand, at least not in this moment, because Cas was here. He was here, and Dean was saved and free.

 _"Oh geez_... I missed you so much Cas..." he mumbled softly, as he shut his eyes.

Cas ran his right hand across Dean's torso, slowly coming down to his hard cock, caressing it gently before he clasped his fingers firmly around the shaft. 

_"Ahh..."_ The passionate moan escaped the hunter's open mouth and he didn't come to close it again, because Cas’ other hand had long reached his chin, encompassing it as if it was a precious frame made of fragile crystal. Thumb close to Dean's lower lip, Cas leaned forward.

Before he started to kiss him, he breathed: "Dean... I missed you too. You can not imagine _how much_ I missed you."

***

***

Not much later, he came unexpectedly hard, shoulders pressed against the soaked clothes that stuck to Castiel’s body, who would surely have won any wet-t-shirt contest on the planet. 

Dean would never admit it, but now he knew _for sure_ that Michael was gone. No more archangel. Only one perfectly weird, wonderful blue-eyed angel, and _this one_ owned him for real.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Leave a kudo (or a comment!) if you like, I'm always happy to hear your words!
> 
> If you wanna talk to me on tumblr, I'm [Legendary-Destiel](https://legendary-destiel.tumblr.com/) there.


End file.
